


He's my best friend.

by CaviarandCigarettes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviarandCigarettes/pseuds/CaviarandCigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a photo of Sauli and Adam after LiveAid in Finland, I couldn't help but have a little bunny hop into my mind. Enjoy this short little fic-let.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my best friend.

I see him performing there, it's like I know I'm breathing but I'm not. He still takes my breath away in the best way, it's like that moment he called me asking if I was free today to see him and hang out I knew I wasn't but I hadn't seen in him in so long so made time for him. Even though he smiles I know the words he is hiding, the words he has turned into what's surely to become a platinum selling album. There's something deep inside that hurt when I heard his newest album, the raw emotion he put into it all. My stomach churns with nerves as I hear him say “kittos” and walk off stage. I'm hiding behind all the press. He knows I'm here, but will he see me? He always said he could spot me in a crowded room, damn those feelings he gave me even know. Those butterflies in my stomach.

As he pushed through the press being as polite as always his smile widened, “so glad you could make it.” He pulled me close and wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my cheek. “You smell so good.”

I feel so weak around him, I'm alive but barely breathing because every breath is laboured it is not a full breath. “Thanks. I… You look so skinny,” what was I saying? “I mean you look so good.” He laughed, I smiled and it felt like my best friend was back. Damn I missed so much about him, all the calls and skyping could never compare to the time we spent together.


End file.
